hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Mediterranean Sea Hurricane Season
The 2018 Mediterranean Sea Hurricane Season was a slightly below average season, featuring 7 depressions, 6 storms, 3 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. The average amount of storms that form each year in the Mediterranean Sea is 8 depressions, 6 storms, 4 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. The hurricanes are monitored by the NHC headquarters in Miami, Florida, thus the storms are rated using the SSHWS. Most storms form between August and November, but some storms do form in July, June, and as early as April. The deadliest and costliest hurricane was Fabion, which killed 539 people and caused $24 billion in damages. Timeline of events ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:31/10/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/2018 till:14/06/2018 color:TS text:"Adam (TS)" from:29/06/2018 till:05/07/2018 color:TS text:"Blake (TS)" from:04/08/2018 till:11/08/2018 color:C3 text:"Corinth (C3)" from:19/08/2018 till:20/08/2018 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:22/08/2018 till:23/08/2018 color:TD text:"Tropical Depression 4-M (TD)" from:07/09/2018 till:13/09/2018 color:C1 text:"Deborah (C1)" from:13/09/2018 till:17/09/2018 color:TS text:"Esther (TS)" from:21/09/2018 till:02/10/2018 color:C4 text:"Fabion (Aaron) (C4)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Adam Adam was a fast moving, large tropical storm that brought heavy rain and large waves to Sicily, Italy, Malta, Tunisia, Algeria, Libya, Spain, Andorra, and France. On Malta, Sicily, and Sardegna, boats were capsized or destroyed, and coastal areas were flooded. Tunisia and mainland Italy saw mudslides and localized flash flood. Total damage amounted to around $3.5 million (2016 USD) and 1 person was killed while 4 others were injured. Tropical Storm Blake Blake was a moderately lasting tropical storm that caused periods of heavy rain and in some places small hail in southern Italy, western Greece, Albania, Sicily, Sardegna, Corsica, and France. Blake also spawned 3 weak EF0s and an EF2 near Monaco, France. Overall, Blake proved worse then Adam as it caused $14 million in damages (2016 USD), 6 deaths, and 19 injuries. Hurricane Corinth Corinth was an intense, damaging, and deadly Mediterranean hurricane that made devastating landfalls in Messina, Sicily and Rome, Italy. Chris battered southern Italy and Sicily as a category 2, knocking out power and causing damage to over 2 million buildings. Its seconds landfall was near Rome as a category 3, devastating the area. Buildings were completely destroyed by either winds or flooding/storm surge. In total, Corinth caused $7.3 billion in damages (2016 USD), killed 153 people, and injured 1,937. Corinth also left 18 people missing. Tropical Depression 4-M Tropical Depression 4-M caused heavy rain and thunderstorms over Sicily and southern Italy. It initially formed August 19 and dissipated August 20, but reformed August 22 and dissipated again August 23. Though heavy rains did lead to localized flash floods, damage was minimal and no one was killed or injured. Hurricane Deborah Deborah was damaging hurricane that made landfall on Sardegna as a tropical storm. It also later made a direct landfall on top of the Spain-France border. In Sicily, Deborah caused isolated showers. On Sardegna, large waves washed away coastal shacks and cars and gusty winds downed trees and power poles. In Spain, Andorra, and France, very heavy rain triggered mudslides and flash flooding in the Pyrenees. Overall, Deborah caused $619 million in damages (2016 USD) and 2 deaths. Tropical Storm Esther Esther was a rare tropical storm that formed from a monsoonal trough over northern Algeria. It then entered the Alboran Sea and became a tropical storm. Next, Esther made landfall in southern Spain. The tropical storm's remnants also caused a small but rare tornado outbreak in Portugal that consisted of 3 EF0s, 4 EF1s, and 1 each of an EF2 and EF3. Damages from Esther totaled to about $548 million (2016 USD) and 52 people where killed, mainly by flash floods over Northern Algeria and Southern Spain. Hurricane Fabion (Aaron) Fabion was the strongest storm of the season, as well as the deadliest, costliest, and longest lived. It made landfall on Crete, Greece as a category 2, causing 100 mph winds, heavy rain, storm surge, and lightning. It then strengthened, and made landfall in Italy as a category 4, spawning a storm surge that inundated the tip and heel of the boot known as Italy. Next, the hurricane made landfall in Albania as a strong category 2, causing widespread damage. Damage in Albania amounted to $2.7 billion (2016 USD), and 9 people where killed there. It finally collided with a cold front and rapidly dissipated 4 hours later. Fabion was the last storm of the season, ending the unusually quiet 2018 tropical cyclone trend. Fabion killed 539 people, and caused over $24 billion (2016 USD) in damages. Names Mediterranean Sea Storms that form in the Mediterranean Sea are given names, with this year (2018) being the first time names are used, and are a result of climate change making the Mediterranean Sea an active basin. If any, names will be retired in the following spring by the MHC (Mediterranean Hurricane Committee). To be retired, storms must kill at least 300 people or cause $2 billion in damages (2016 USD). Retired and current storm names are listed in bold. The list: * Adam * Blake * Corinth * Deborah * Esther * Fabion * Georgia (unused) * Hendy (unused) * Issy (unused) * Keven (unused) * Lucy (unused) * Mikael (unused) * Noel (unused) * Orin (unused) * Palumbo (unused) * Rich (unused) * Stacy (unused) * Torin (unused) Adriatic Sea Storms that form or enter the Adriatic Sea are given a name. Due to the small amount of storms that enter the area, the list is much smaller. The retirement system is the same as the system for the Mediterranean Sea. Retired and current storm names are in bold. The list: * Aaron * Bekky (unused) * Cris (unused) * Destiny (unused) Retirement In the 2018 Mediterranean Sea hurricane season, 3 names where retired in total. 2 in the Mediterranean Sea and 1 in the Adriatic Sea. The Mediterranean Sea names where Corinth and Fabion, which where replaced with Cort and Frankie for the 2020 Mediterranean Sea hurricane season. The Adriatic Sea name was Aaron, which was replaced with Airick for the 2020 Mediterranean Sea hurricane season. Category:Mediterranean seasons Category:Below-average seasons Category:Destructive seasons